


Heaven is a place in your arms

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda to season 15 episode 20, M/M, True Love, finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: The final missing piece of heaven is revealed to Dean
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Heaven is a place in your arms

‘I had a son.” Sam said quietly the next day, as they sat drinking beer and watching a beautiful sunset.

Dean put his beer bottle down and turned to look at Sam, a soft smile crinkling up his eyes. ‘You must have been an awesome father.’

Sam shrugged, looking away. ‘I tried to be. I tried to be there for him the way you were there for me.’

Dean felt his eyes tear up. He remembered all those years of looking out for little Sammy, and then watching him grow into the wonderful young man who got taller than him. Who was smarter than him. Who was always his true North. Who saved the world. Twice.

He reached out and put his palm on Sam’s neck. ‘Hey, Sammy! I am sure you did great.’

Sam nodded, too choked up to speak. Then he took a deep breath and when he spoke there was a tremor in his voice. ‘I named him Dean.’

Dean was speechless.

Sam turned and finally looked at him, weeping openly now. ‘I missed you SO MUCH Dean, it was SO HARD to wake up every single day and know that you were gone. I couldn’t ….I just couldn’t do it without you.’

Dean moved off the bench and knelt in front of Sam, cupping his face and wiping his tears.

‘Oh Sammy…..” He whispered. ‘I am so sorry. I just wanted you to have the normal life and that was your final chance!’

‘But it wasn’t fair Dean!’ Sam said, still crying. ‘It wasn’t FAIR to make me stay away from you. Do you know how many YEARS I had to live through to finally get to you here?’

Dean looked at him, stunned, never having expected that what he thought was a happy ending for Sam was actually a punishment.

‘I did it for YOU Dean.’ Sam said. ‘Over and over again. Day after day after day. It took everything I had to not just get into the Impala and drive off some cliff with her so I could get to you.’

‘Shh…..shh baby.’ Dean said holding him close, both their voices muffled as they clung to each other like they would fall apart without each other’s arms to bind their broken pieces together. “I am sorry Sammy! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!”

Sam was shuddering with sobs, crying all the tears he had held back for so many decades on Earth. Dean held him and he clung to Dean and finally the storm passed.

Sam stood up and went into the cabin. Dean stood up looking shattered as Sam walked away, still stunned by this revelation.

When Sam came back he found Dean standing on the porch, half leaning against the pillar, misery radiating from every pore, still hurting from seeing Sam so unhappy but not sure what more he could say at this point.

Sam went and stood in front of him. ‘It’s ok now Dean. Don’t beat yourself up over it. I didn’t want to make you feel bad…..but I needed you to know….that I did it FOR YOU. But it was not my happily ever after.’

‘I am sorry Sammy….’ Dean said in a miserable voice.

‘It’s ok.’ Sam told him. ‘Just…just promise me you won’t do it again, ok?’

Dean managed a watery smile at that and then Sam leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

‘You idiot!’ Sam said. ‘This…….this was always my happily ever after. Not some picket fence, not some wife and kids. It was you. It was always you.’

‘Sammy??’

Sam pursed his lips. ‘Come on Dean, don’t tell me this is really such a surprise to you?! And don’t you dare give me some other ridiculous excuse to keep me away this time! Jerk!’

And finally Dean got it. _This was really happening?!!_

He had been so hardened by his life that he had genuinely not expected this deepest desire of his weary heart even here but now? Right here? This was his true heaven.

‘Bitch’ he said with a grin as he closed the distance between them and knew that they would now truly be together in every possible way.

Forever.


End file.
